The Name of the Game
by Fire Champion
Summary: A Kingdom Heart tale, based off on an anime. Can you guess the anime?
1. Prologue

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or this anime, upon which the idea came from. Do you have a guess which anime this is? Well if your thinking, might as well tell you why I don't own this.   
  
Kingdom Hearts = Squaresoft/Disney. I hope not Disney!  
  
----  
  
Prologue : The Name Of The Game  
  
The clear path of the forest, surrounded by tall green trees everywhere. Upon the end of the clearing, deep within. No sounds of life, not even the howls of barbaric beasts could be heard, nor seen. Just only the dead silence of fear, and a strange figure standing in the clearing of the forest, standing in perfect motion .... waiting.  
  
But unknowningly close to his location, a female fighter engaged in combat against a mane brown wolf. The furious animal growled at her, before it assaulted her flying straight towards her with it's mouth wide open. The creature attacked missed, the girl luckly had better jumping skills. With it's landing, he came to a halt looming at her yet again. The girl this time prepared her attack, holding that of an object that of a giant 4 pointed ninja star. The wolf leaped towards the girl, who countered his move with her own.  
  
The two flying figure attacked in mid-air combat, the result. The girl's weapon, her shuriken became buried deep into the monsters flesh. While the girl accepted the scratches and bite marks from before her attack. The girl landed back on her feet with no problem, the creature however suffered dued to the now shuriken embedded in it's back. It laid wastle, the girl grew a huge smile upon her victory with the monster, the wolf in all it's pain stood straight up staggering a little, wanting a re-match. The now weaponless girl looked shocked. "How can you still fight with my shuriken still struck inside you?" The monster upon answering her question, instantly fell dead.  
  
"That was odd.. But when it comes to classic japanese showdowns, you gotta love it." She replied to herself glad since the battle was now over, walking over to the monster. "I'll take this back if you don't mind." She said mocking, as her hands pulled the weapon out of the corpse. The body soon started quickly rotting away, leaving only a small bottle of liquid.   
  
"Another treasure for the world's greatest materia hunter, Yuffie." She happily proclaimed to herself, as he retrieved the potion, a sight a few distances caught her eye. She noticed a small little boy standing a few feet away from her. Not moving, or doing much of anything besides standing. He hadn't been paying attention to her, nor the monster she just killed. It really ate at her seeing this motionless boy. She knew he could heard the battle, anyone could. But he didn't seem he did or acted like he cared. Yuffie slowly made her way towards the boy, who still didn't show to act of moving.  
  
"What are you doing in this forest alone? she asked only to made contacted with him. Silence... had been her replied. Yuffie looking better at his face, found his eyes had been like that of an old friend, she once knew. The eyes of a scared, lonely individual. Who hides their troubles only wanting to be by themselves, keeping all their negative feelings. Living in an isolated world away from others just trying to be alone, not bothered by other people.   
  
Though Yuffie understood this, she couldn't help but not feel sorry for the guy. "Are you alive!?" Yuffie rudely spat out tired of her waiting for a replied. This was her way of caring, the boy slowly turned his gaze to Yuffie. "Yes, I can hear you!" He softly stated before going back into his trance. "Your rude, you little spikey brown haired brat." The boy didn't care for comment, as he turned ignored the girl who grew beyond mad. "Why aren't you saying anything back!?" She demanded to know, everyone she knew would have withdrew their weapons ready to attack, shot back another threat, or atleast tried to defend themselves. But not this guy?  
  
"Because you are not worth it!" The boy replied. Yuffie became enraged, "What does that mean!?" she bursted out pissed. "Just like it sounds, now please leave me alone!" Yuffie crossed her arms, and turned to her side. "Make me!" The boy didn't respond, he only started walking away. "Where are you going!?" She quickly asked before he could leave. The boy turned hs head, giving her a quick look in the face, before saying quietly. "I don't like you! So leave me alone!"  
  
----------  
  
Meanwhile in a castle far away ..  
  
The location? A small floating island in the sky surrounded by it's own little town. The heir to the throne a beautiful princess, she loved her kingdom with all her heart, though she was never allowed to speak in pubic. The price of being a princess took it's toll on her. Being guarded all times, never going on adventures, or making friends. Only staying in the castle being watched by her guards, not to mention her top knight, who stood by her at all times, to thick and thin, for better to worst. His name, Sephiroth.. The only SOLDIER who didn't need to wear the uniform of the blue.   
  
The great throne room, empty if you didn't count the two. While the lovely princess looked on in pure sadness towards the door. Sephiroth knew her pain, but couldn't let the princess go off on her marry way of doing things. Before he could try to cheer her up, the doors bursted wide open, with one of the top SOLDIERS panting. "Princess Aerith." he barely replied, his left hand covering his chest wound. "Where is your respect to Princess Aerith?" hissed Sephiroth. Who never cared for the weak, or those who broke the rules no matter what the cost.  
  
"Something weird is happending, monsters everywhere..." He could only say before falling into a deep sleep. Sephiroth pulled out his long sword, the famous Masamune. He gave a serious look at Aerith, who knew what he wanted her to do. Before she had the chance to approve or disapprove, he ran towards the exit. She catch sight of only his black coat waver in the wind of his speed.  
  
Aerith sighed, it pained her to know of danger, yet she could nothing...   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
----------  
  
Do you know which anime I got it from now? Well I made it short, so I could see if anyone would guess correctly in the review!! Upon the next chapter, you will know where this comes from.. So until then, please read and review. I didn't add much detail, as to give my story more mystery. 


	2. Friend or Foe?

I'm glad you people like my story, it isn't Magic Knights Rayearth. But that was a good guess, GX. I only played the game to that anyways. Katyedid, your not the only one confused.. A squaresoft anime? I would guess not, I don't even know what your talking about? Is it that Final Fantasy Unlimited, or Final Fantasy X? Eartheaglewizard, I hope your like it as I continue to write these stories. Last by not less Nobinoir, thanks for the encouragement. But come on I still have hope for you all on guessing. Well on with the story, perhaps this chapter will give you clues. A BIG clue, which won't make you confuse anymore.  
  
----  
  
Chapter 1: Friend or Foe?  
  
("I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not?") These thoughts echoed in the boy's head. This had been the Isles of Destiny, a resort for travelers who needed to get away from it all. A peaceful place with it's soft sound of ocean's waves, the refreshing wind blowing near your side, and the blazing sun beaming upon you. The mysterious lad sighed in the past laying by the ocean seemed to have calmed his mind. But now, the girl from the forest interfered in his mind. He could no longer concentrate on his task at hand. 'She seems a little nice' he slowly thought, only to shake it rapidly away from his shallow mind. 'Whats wrong with you?' he fought with himself.   
  
"There you are!" A female voice called catching him by surprise. He didn't need to look back, he already knew who it was. "Want do you want?" he questioned quietly. The girl had been the same from before. "I want to know why you didn't talk to me much yesterday?" The boy slowly looked towards the girl. "Didn't you hear me, I said I don't like you!" Yuffie threw out his fists, "I can't believe you, here I'm trying to made friends, and you are dissing me. With an attitude like that you don't have many friends, do you?" He didn't replied. A few minutes passed as both didn't say nothing. "Will you leave me alone, I don't like you!" The boy repeated once more. "I know, but if want me to leave you alone. Your going to have to be the one to telport anyway from me again." Yuffie smirked, the boy turned his head away from her only to staring in space once again. He continued to laid quietly, not caring about the girl, Yuffie anymore. As he laid minding his own business, Yuffie started to become enraged, "Hey kid.. How long are you going to ignore me?"   
  
"Sora.." The boy only spoke quietly. "Excuse me!?" Yuffie asked shock to hear the boy finally talk. "My name is Sora.."  
  
Flashback in a cave...  
  
Sora stood waiting, his loney eyes stared into the puddle of water dripping off the cave sickles.  
  
"Where am I," He asked himself loudly "why am I here?" These questions continued to form in his head. That and many more, but he couldn't stop asking them. A small shadow swirling around the room catching his eye. It moved across the room, before he could actually see it, it would quickly disappear as if it was nothing. But somehow in his mind Sora knew something was there with him. "Show yourself." He replied picking up a rock, and slightly throwing it deeper into the cavern. No sound was his replied, as he felt the presences of it. Slowly looking above his head, floated a 3 foot monster, it looked at Sora with it's small bright eyes, atop his head stood antenna's which seemed to scout Sora's movements, as the boy found himself slowly walking backwards. The creature instantly disappeared.  
  
("SO MUCH TO DO, SO LITTLE TIME... TAKE YOUR TIME. DON'T BE AFRAID. YOUR PATH IS SET AND DON'T FORGET. YOU HOLD THE MIGHTIEST WEAPON OF ALL.") A mysterious voice called out to him. It had been full of passion, and concern. When Sora heard the mysterious, it feel as if all he questions would soon be answered. But his first question had been. "What weapon?" His question echoed throughout the cave continually. As on command to his words, a shining bright light appeared in Sora's delicate hands. It formed into a huge key like blade, the color of gold and red dazzled in the dark cavern. The shadow of the bug like monster disappeared as well, he was now alone. Free to do what he wished, when he wished. No one would be able to stop him with his mighty weapon.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile back in the castle...  
  
Princess Aerith sat waiting for word from her top guard Sephiroth, she knew she needn't worry. But something deep down inside her gave her a cold chill down her spine. The guards were at there usual spots standing, but she knew something wasn't right. Slowly not to disturb the guards, she made her way out the castle wall to see what was going on in the village.  
  
Before she knew it, a sharp black sword made it's way to her neck. Upon looking down, she saw a wild grin appeared on the face of a young boy's face. Aerith stood in shock. "What do we have here, a defense little princess?" The boy mocked, as Aerith found the owner. She also founded his weapon a black sword, near her throat. Slowly not to make any sudden movements, she looked closer at the boy. He wore a yellow vest, along with purple pants. He had grey short hair, as well.  
  
"So, I guess you must be the Great Riku." Aerith asked remembering of a tale of the wanted boy.  
  
"I never liked titles but yes, I am he." he replied bowing still with the weapon at her throat. "What do you want." She calmly asked. Riku chuckled a bit, seeing that the sword didn't threaten her spirit. "Well I just want to know if you would go on a date with me?" He asked playfully. Aerith could see he was only toying with her. "Please be serious, I don't have time..." Riku shook his finger at her, "Tut tut.. here I'm ready to kill you and yet you don't have time? But fine, if you want to play that way, I'll tell you in two words, Kingdom Hearts!" Aerith looked shocked by the suddend outburst. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"Don't play dumb with me, I know you know about it." Riku threaten. "If you tell me, I'll be happy to share other information." Riku offered. "Like.." Aerith asked wondering. "Well it depends on your info but I wouldn't worry, all my information is good!"  
  
----  
  
In the Village  
  
Sephiroth satisfied smiled ay his work, as all the monsters in the village laid wasted. His mighty weapon easily slain them. They were all weak, and worthless in his mind, thus they didn't deserveto live. He didn't need the Silver SOLDIERS for help. All the happy villagers thanked him, he replied nothing as he march back to the castle. As Sephiroth arrived home, he noticed that the princess sat quietly on her throne making no sound, what so ever. "Sephiroth, we need to have a talk." Aerith demanded gently, this suprised him. As Aerith rarely spoke to his in that manner, it hadn't become the princess at all. "Of course, my lady." He said while slightly bowing.  
  
----  
  
Back on Isles of Destiny  
  
The two teenagers stood, Sora laid quietly, Yuffie needed to break the silence between herself, and the boy. "So your names Sora?" She asked to make sure. He only nodded. "So, how's life going for you?" Sora gave Yuffie a strange look upon hearing this, "what are you talking about?"   
  
"You know friends, family, home, interests. Anything that makes you happy." Sora sighed deeply.  
  
"But I'm not happy, all I really want is to be alone!" Yuffie tried to think of something to say to that, but instead said. "Your weird, I can't wait until I get home so I can annoy Godo. That old man is always saying how I should became a proper ninja." Sora laid listening to the talkative Yuffie. As she talked on about how bad her life was, and fun adventures she encountered. Soon it became night fall, Yuffie quickly remembered something. "Oh no, Godo's gonna kill me. I got to go, how about we met here tomorrow at 4:00?"  
  
"Fine, if that is what you wish!" Sora watched as Yuffie slowly teleported away. 'Why am I looking toward to seeing her tomorrow?'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
----------  
  
Do you know which anime I got it from now? I gave you a big clue, so I hope you have an idea. I replaced my prologue, since I didn't like it much. But don't worry, the plot still hadn't changed much. Well please R&R, now it's time to write chapter 3. 


End file.
